Sword of Gods
by Mou Onii-san no baka
Summary: Muzan selalu berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya, membunuh dan membuat iblis yang baru. Tapi ia tidak tau, bahwa Para dewa Shinto selalu mengawasinya, hingga pada akhirnya mereka mengirimkan seseorang untuk menagih semua dosa-dosanya


Sword of the gods

.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Kimetsu No Yaiba Bukan Milik saya

.

_Summary : Muzan selalu berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya, membunuh dan membuat iblis yang baru. Tapi ia tidak tau, bahwa Para dewa Shinto selalu mengawasinya, hingga pada akhirnya mereka mengirimkan seseorang untuk menagih semua dosa-dosanya_

.

"I-Ibu, Takeo, Shigeru, N-Nezuko" bibir itu bergetar, mata itu membulat dan bergetar, Komado Tanjiro sedang melihat keluarganya terbunuh dengan sadis.

Ibunya, adik-adiknya, semua seperti tidak terbentuk dengan sempurna, matanya lalu menemukan satu sosok di antara sosok ibunya dan adik-adiknya.

Sosok yang ia kenal sekali, ia segera berlari mengarah ke tubuh sosok itu, "Nezuko!" ia segera mengecek nadi adiknya.

Matanya melebar, air matanya kembali turun deras, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun dari adiknya, hanya tubuh dingin yang ia temui.

'Saat aku pergi menjual arang, mereka pasti tengah menderita' batinnya, ia menangis.

"Maafkan aku semua" ucapnya, ia menangis.

* * *

"Amaterasu-sama, iblis itu terus berulah, anda melihatnya secara langsung, apakah anda akan terus diam saja melihat iblis itu melakukan aksinya, Amaterasu-sama"

Tidak ada jawaban, terlihat orang-orang itu sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan putuh dengan orang-orang tersebut mengelilingi salah satu sosok perempuan yang sedang terduduk dengan tenang.

Dewi Amaterasu, itu lah nama sosok itu. ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu dari anak buahnya itu.

ia menutup matanya dari tadi. "Akan tiba saatnya untuk beraksi, Rume-kun, hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

Tidak ada jawaban balik dari orang-orang tersebut, lalu sosok seperti rubah bertanya pada sang dewi.

"Jadi anda akan membiarkan anak tersebut mati?" tanyanya. mata sang dewi terbuka, sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak juga"

Mereka yang berada disana bingung dengan ucapan sang dewi. "Apa yang anda rencanakan Amaterasu-sama"

Amaterasu tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. sebuah portal tiba-tiba terbuka diantara mereka, menanpilkan seseorang berumur 20 tahunan dengan rambut pirang cerah mengenakan kimono bewarna biru. Salah satu dari mereka mengenal sosok itu.

"Anata" ucap sosok Youkai berjenis Kitsune.

"Ohayo Yasaka, minna" ucap sosok itu. ia lalu menoleh kearah Amaterasu. membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar memberikan hormat pada sang dewi, lalu bergabung pada istrinya.

"Selamat datang Naruto-dono, terimakasih sudah memberikan waktu luang pada dewi kesepian ini" ucap sang dewi dengan nada menggoda.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan tersebut tercengang, tidak ada satupun yang akan mengira bahwa sang dewi mengeluarkan kata-kata manja seperti itu.

"T-Tidak masalah, Amaterasu-dono" ucap orang itu, ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, suami dari pemimpin youkai itu sendiri, Yasaka.

menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya. sedangkan istrinya mencubit lengannya.

Amaterasu hanya tersenyum, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Seperti yang anda dengar, bahwa salah satu iblis bernama Muzan melakukan kejahatan selama ribuan tahun ini, dewa dan dewi shinto meminta anda untuk membunuhnya sebelum korban semakin banyak"

Mata Naruto meredup, ia terkekeh pelan. "Anda sudah mendengar bahwa kekuatan saya tersegel bukan."

Sang dewi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Tenang, saya akan memberikan kekuatan buat anda. maafkan saya Naruto-dono, tapi andalah yang paling cocok dan bisa untuk misi ini"

Naruto tersenyum, "Maa...memang saya yang anda andalkan bukan"

Amaterasu mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto, ia lalu mendekati tubuh Natuto, dan menepakkan tangannya di punggungnya.

Mereka yang di ruangan itu bisa merasakan aura panas yang teroancar dari tangan sang dewi itu. beberapa menit kemudian sang dewi melepaskan tepukannya pada punggung Naruto.

"Dengan ini, tubuh anda bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan api dari saya, Naruto-dono, semoga dengan ini, anda bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan oleh kami"

"Saya akan berusaha, Amaterasu-dono".

"Baiklah kalau Begitu, rapat ini selesai" ujar Amaterasu membubarkan semua para anak buahnya, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Naruto, istrinya dan Amaterasu.

Mereka saling tatap, sampai akhirnya Amaterasu memunculkan sebuah katana dengan warna kebiru-biruan.

"Ini pedang buatmu, Naruto, ini akan sangat berguna untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ku beri" ia memberikan katana itu ke Naruto.

"Baiklah kalah begitu Amaterasu-don-"

"Tolong jangan berbicara formal jika hanya ada aku dan kamu serta orang-orang yang mengetahuinya Naru" potong Amaterasu yang nampak terganggu dengan keformalan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Baik-baik, _Tsuma _, jadi...tidak ada yang ingin di katakan sebelum ku pergi?" ucapnya, Mereka sebenarnya suami istri, hanya saja hanya dewa-dewi Shinto serta beberapa orang saja yang tau hubungan tersebut.

Bahkan yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki sedikit. Naruto sebenarnya seorang dewa yang dahulu adalah manusia, hanya saja ia diangkat menjadi dewa saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya sebagai anak ramalan.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Naru" ujarnya lalu mencium pipi sebelah kanan milik Naruto. Yasaka juga sama, ia mencium pipi kiri miliknya.

"Kami harus pergi, ingat Naruto, aku, Yasaka dan Hikari menunggu mu" ucap mereka, yang kemudian membuka portal yang menelan mereka, meninggalkan Naruto yang diam disitu sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "baiklah saatnya bersiap-siap"

* * *

"Bertahanlah Nezuko" ucap Tanjiro, ia kini sedang membawa Nezuko, sebenarnya ia tidak tau mau kemana, hanya saja ia bisa merasakan tubuh adiknya masih hangat, yang berarti masih ada kemungkinan bahwa ia masih hidup.

Berulang kali, pikirannya menanyakan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, ia kehilangan semuanya, ibunya serta adik-adiknya. Berbagai perspeksi menggetanyangi pikirannya.

Karena beruang? Karena pembunuh bayaran? ia tidak tau.

"Aarrrgh"

Suara auman itu membuat Tanjiro terkejut, ia menengok ke belakang, ia menengok ke belakang, melihat sang adik sedang memberontak. Nezuko yang memberontak itu akhirnya membuat ia terpeleset hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke bawah, Untung saja di bawah itu salju jadi ia masih bisa selamat.

"Aku...Aku selamat" ujar Tanjiro. ia melihat ke samping, nampak sang adik sedang berdiri.

"N-Nezuko, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil berlari menghampiri adiknya.

Adiknya tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung menyerang sang kakak sampai terjatuh.

"N-Nezuko! Sadarlah ini kakakmu!" teriak Tanjiro, ia sekarang sedang menahan gigitan sang adik menggunakan sebuah kapak yang ia bawa.

Adiknya semakin beringas untuk menyerang sang kakak, sedangkan Tanjiro hanya mampu menahannya saja.

"Kumohon Nezuko, lawanlah, kakak yakin kamu bisa" katanya lagi, kini ia bisa merasakan kekuatan sang adik berkurang, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat. ia terkejut, Nezuko sedang menangis.

Mata Tanjiro tak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan orang, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong adiknya agar ia tidak terkena apa-apa.

Ia mau menggapai adiknya, tapi ia terkejut adiknya sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, melainkan berlari menuju orang yang ingin menebasnya.

Orang tersebut dengan mudahnya menahan serangan Nezuko dan lalu menangkap tangannya agar ia tidak bisa berontak.

"Nezuko!"

* * *

Tak jauh dari situ, sebuah portal terbuka, menampilkan Naruto dengan pakaian yang sama miliknya saat ia pakai di rapat tadi.

"Dingin, harusnya ku pakai saja tadi mantel ku" gumamnya menggerutu. ia lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah barat.

"Tidak! Nezuko tidak akan pernah memakan manusia!" suara itu menarik perhatian Naruto.

Ia mengikuti sumber suara tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sumber suara itu, nampak seorang anak kecil berumur 13 tahunan sedang berteriak kepada seseorang yang sepertinya berumur 20an dengan seorang anak perempuan berumur 12 tahunan, perempuan itu nampak terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang tersebut.

'Kekasihnya? tidak...adiknya berarti tapi...' ia melihat gadis itu, gadis itu iblis, dan tidak salah lagi yang menangkapnya ialah pemburu iblis.

"Aku akan menebas adikmu"

"Tidak!"

sosok berumur 13 tahun itu melemparkan sebuah batu lalu berlari menuju sosok itu, tapi dengan mudahnya pria itu memukul kepalanya hingga akhirnya membuat ia pingsan.

Tapi yang mengejutkan Naruto dan pria itu ialah sebuah kapak yang hampir mengenainya.

'Hoo, dia pintar juga'

belum sampai disitu, iblis itu memberontak dan akhirnya lepas, ia berlari menuju sang kakak yang pingsan. Naruto sudah siap untuk memenggal kepala iblis itu tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat ia dan pria itu terkejut.

Iblis itu tidak memakannya, tapi seperti berusaha melindungi kakaknya. 'Tidak bisa dipercaya' fikir Naruto yang melihatnya.

Pria itu menyerang, tapi mendapatkan perlawanan dari iblis itu, tapi walaupun begitu ia berhasil mengenai tenguk iblis itu sehingga membuatnya pingsan.

'Sudah selesai?' batin Naruto, ia melihat pria tersebut mendekati iblis itu lalu mengikatkan sebuah bambu ke sela-sela mulut iblis itu.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Sudah selesai? cepat sekali" Pria itu dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya, itu maklum, pasti pria itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Wow, santai kawan...aku bukanlah iblis maupun orang jahat" ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Pria itu nampak kembali tenang, "Siapa mu" tanyanya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki"

"Giyuu Tomioka"

Mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain. "Jadi Giyuu-san, akan diapakan dua bocah ini? aku melihat semua, dan ini menarik bukankah begitu Giyuu-san, seorang iblis berusaha melindungi manusia"

Giyuu tidak menjawab hanya melihat kedua anak itu.

"Mungkin aku akan mengirim mereka pada seseorang" ucap Giyuu.

"Ah souka" jawab Naruto santai.

Giyuu memandangi Naruto beberapa menit, dia mempunyai pedang, apakah dia samurai? batinnya.

"Tidak perlu curiga dengan ku, aku hanya pengelana saja, dan pedang ku ini hanya pedang biasa" bohong Naruto padanya, tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan bahwa ia dikirim oleh para dewa bukan.

"Souka"

"Mah, aku akan pergi, mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan kalian, jadi _see you next time_" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Giyuu.

Sedangkan Giyuu hanya bodoamat dengan perkataannya, hanya pengelana biasa toh tidak ada spesialnya.

"Sekarang, harus ku apakan dua bocah ini saat masih pingsan"

**End Chapter 1**

Kembali lagi? nggak juga, aku hanya ada waktu luang untuk menulis ini, yaa bisa dibilang pelarian ku lah dari semua tugas dan pekerjaan.


End file.
